heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hera Syndulla/Relationships
The relationships of Hera Syndulla Family Cham Syndulla Hera is the daughter of the Twi'lek Rebel leader Cham Syndulla, whom she reluctantly left when she departed Ryloth to become a pilot. This strained relationship between father and daughter stemmed from the death of Hera's mother at the hands of the Empire. For this, Cham felt there was nothing more important than the liberation of Ryloth, and driving the wedge further between himself and his daughter. Years later, they reunited under pragmatic circumstances that led to both parties having conflicting goals, but Hera was able to convince her father of the Rebel cause, and together they succeeded in strengthening the Rebel fleet, and they reconciled before parting again. Cham expressed pride and respect in his daughter while Hera stated she learned to be a leader by watching her father. Hera's mother Hera's mother was presumably the wife of Cham, and it is implied they were very close, that when she died at the hands of the Empire, it drove Cham to his near-zealot ways to fight back against the Empire, that it drove a wedge between himself and his daughter. Hera's brother Noted by Thrawn, according to Hera's Kalikori, she once had a brother who died at a young age. Jacen Syndulla Jacen Syndulla is Hera's son, sired by her late lover, Kanan Jarrus. He was a member of the Ghost crew, code-named Spectre 7, and according to Sabine he was born to fly, just like his mother. ''Ghost Crew Kanan Jarrus '(Lover)' Hera met Kanan on Gorse, where she found him as a drunk. Kanan first fell in love with her by the sound of her voice. After working together, Hera was the one who helped Kanan turn his life around and offered him a position on the ''Ghost ''crew, which Kanan accepted. From then on, they became partners. Though they kept their relationship platonic, they harbored strong, romantic feelings for each other. Together, Kanan and Hera built a family that contained Hera's Droid Chopper, the Lasat Garazeb Orrelios and teenagers Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger. They admitted their feelings for each other in season 4 and entered a romantic relationship. Later, Kanan have his life to save her, Sabine and Ezra and looked at her one last time. Ezra Bridger '(Son Figure)' Hera and Ezra are very good friends and they have a typical mother/son bond/ relationship. For example, Hera and Ezra will love and protect him as much as she will be stern with him. This was shown in "Rebel Resolve," where Hera cancelled the search for Kanan while she did want to save him, she had to reluctantly suspend it to keep Ezra protected and safe. However, they will have their disagreements as a mother would have with her son, similar to Hera's relationship with Sabine. This was when Ezra disagreed with Hera when she suspended the search for Kanan. He went behind her back and took control while defying Heras's orders. According to Kanan, Ezra and Hera are alikeand mentioned that Ezra takes after her sometimes. Sabine Wren ' (Friend and Daughter Figure)''' Being the only two women on the team, Sabine and Hera are incredibly close, Sharing a mother-daughter/sisterly bond and relationship similar to Kanan and Ezra's. However, like any mother and daughter, Hera and Sabine have their arguments, especially when it came to Hera's informant, Fulcrum, as Sabine felt that Hera didn't trust her and was reminded of her days back at the Imperial Academy, where she often asked questions and Sabine got frustrated with Hera because Fulcrum's identity was on a need-to-know basis. However they reconciled when Hera and Sabine worked together on an asteroid by defeating the Fyrnocks that lived there and in the aftermath, Hera revealed that she trusted Sabine, just as she did on the asteroid and Sabine accepted her friend's reasoning after Hera promised to reveal everything to Sabine and the other rebels when the time was right. C1-10P Chopper is Hera's Droid, companion and best friend. Knowing him since she was a little girl, Hera rescued Chopper by pulling him out of an X-won't that crashed and killed his pilot. Since then, the two were inseparable, both acting like brother she sister. She is the only person that Chopper truly listens to and calls him "C1-10P," his real name, whenever he is in trouble. Hera is incredibly protective of Chopper. For example, she was infuriated when the Empire hijacked Chopper and paid them back by killing the controller and his entire team. Zeb Orrelios Zeb and Hera met sometime after Lasan was invaded by the Galactic Empire and Zeb's people were scattered across the Galaxy. She is both a mother and sister figure to Zeb and one of the few to be able to reprimand him and often shouted at him with his full name when Zeb misbehaved. . Hera was aware of his past and his sensitivity to the T7 ion disrupters that were used to kill his people. However, she wasn't aware that Zeb used to be Captain of the Lasat Honor Guard. Category:Relationships